Rich Girl
by Angelspot
Summary: Don’t let the title fool you. The Pirate Queen. Sound familiar? No well than listen up and listen carefully. Hook/Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: Rated M for a reason; Violence, Sexual Content in later chapters. Any who don't like leave know!

Title: _Rich Girl_

Summary: _Don't let the title foul you. The Pirate Queen. Sound familiar? No well than listen up and listen carefully. Hook/Wendy. _

* * *

The cold moon reflected of the hair of a female figure looking over the dark Dead Sea. If you hadn't known of her you would think she was a normal Victorian twenty six year old, well part from the dark purple silky, ripped dress she wore with black leather boots and the captain's hat on the top of her curly, smooth hair.

If you did know of her, Well you would run, run as fast and silently and humanly possible. For the slightest sound and that's it. Death or a fate worse. For if she cart you, the devil himself would be a better fate.

I suppose you want to know how a twenty year old women could scare even the strongest man, am I right? Yes, Ok I'll tell you.

Pirate Queen.

Sound familiar? No, where have you been the last sixteen years? Never mind don't answer. Suppose you want to know the full story? Yes, Fine but listen carefully. For what I am about to tell you will make your blood run cold, The hair at the back of your neck stick up, Your hands will tremble. I haven't put you of have I? No, well you either very brave or very stupid.

Have you heard about the boy who will never grow up? Peter Pan. Well I suppose that's where I should start. After the little hero left the Darlings house. Yes, I will start four years after that fateful night. For that is where it all began.

* * *

**Press the Go botton**


	2. Chapter 2

To most families of society the Darling family was a normal, even though rather large, family.

Well part from Wendy. Everyone had hoped the older she would get the more grown up she would become. And leave fantasy and magic behind her.

Wrong.

Her imagination only got bigger, more vivid. And for this she was shunned and bullied by other girls her age. Money, Boys and Marriage was all they though about.

But not Wendy. Pirates, Fairies and Indians were her common thoughts. If only she could go back. And she would. That was her hope. But slowly, ever so slowly cold bitterness cart her heart.

'The ice princess' they called her. It only made her colder. And so a young bitter cold woman was born at the tender age of sixteen. Not many noticed this. Mrs. Darling along with her husband was the first to notice the change. Then Peter and Michael soon after.

No one knew how to save her. So Mr. Darling sent his only daughter to Queen Victoria all girl boarding grammar school. But unfortunately she only grew colder. No family to hold on to can do that to a girl.

It was late September. Wendy as out in the large green fields surrounding her prison, under the pretence of ridding. It was very fashionable, according to the teachers anyhow.

She was reliving her adventure five years previous. Then it hit her like a tone of rocks. Wendy raced up to her room, thankfully avoiding the teachers. And pulled out her pouch of fairy dust she had forgotten about.

Any witnesses to Wendy running or rather flying away would never understand what they saw.

She could feel the soft wind blow through her hair, The sound of hoses trotting as they pulled carriages beneath her, A clock chiming in the distance. But soon without warning all sound stopped and a new view came into focus.

Neverland.

* * *

The chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

Press the Go button NOW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Now most of you probably think Neverland is fun and gay. The most exiting thing to happen is to fight a pirate or an adventure.

But it's not.

There is a dark side like any other thing, and that is where pirates recruit, Prostitutes sell themselves, normal men drink until not even a bullet could make them walk, widow's smoke into oblivion. And it was here Wendy found herself.

* * *

The smell of tobacco, vomit and alcohol in the air, thick white smoke all around the ally ways, drunks singing, babies whaling, bullets firing, lifeless bodies thumping to the unforgiving ground.

And Wendy felt, for once in a very long, at peace.

Some might say Wendy was fortunate to have landed next to The Pigs Head Inn for it was, out of all the Inns close enough to see, the cleanest.

It was a small three story house with broken grimy windows and dirty out of place brick walls, the wooden door had bullet holes in every direction scared on it. The inside wasn't much better either. On the right was worn moth eaten furniture with blood stains on the carpet next to it. The carpet itself was a mangy orange colour with blood stains on it in every direction know to man.

One the left was an old wooden counter with an old man right behind it staring at her with eyes full on hunger and lust. His greasy gray hair had secretions missing like someone had pulled his hair one to many times. His face had scares in every direction and his nose was crocked like it had been broken numerous times in his life time. His cloths where ripped and ragged like old beggars clothes.

He smirked as Wendy came close to him. "Have you got a room I can borrow for the night? And not yours the old fart" she asked him in a deadly serious tone. "Yea, we got a room. Two en half shillin's mind ya."

She left the money on the counter, not wanting to touch his dirty fate hands. He led her up the creaking wooden stairs and into a small room. It wasn't much bigger than a broom closet, with a dirty rigid bed and a most eaten blood stained bed sheets and billow. They look as if they had started out a creamy colour but hadn't been washed in years. A very small dresser was at the end of the bed.

Once she had entered the room he walked out and closed the door with a large band behind him.

Wendy slowly moved over to the bed, or what was supposed to bed a bed, and lay over it. Not bothering to remove her clothing. And fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Press Go Now!


	4. Chapter 4

Now Many of you probably think of Pirates and Pirate Captain's as heartless killers, thieves and many other bad things and in

Now Many of you probably think of Pirates and Pirate Captain's as heartless killers, thieves and many other bad things and in Many cases you would be right, But there are a few who are not so heartless, yes they kill and find treasure but if you are on their good side then you find a friend, Confidant and even lover. Caption Merdine was one of these kind of Pirate. His crew was his family; He was their father in anything but blood, but unfortunately he was dieing and so he went out to find his successor.

And so he started his search at The Pigs Head Inn, Some would say he was fortunate to find a young women coming down the creaking wood lice eaten stairs. It was obvious she was not from around here. Her posture was too proper, her dress showed less skin then a new born baby. But her blue eyes were as cold as ice bergs. In short she reminded him of his late wife when he first meet her. He started walking in a slow calculating pace over to her but suddenly stopped as quickly she raised her nee and stopped the owner of the inn from ever producing.

'Yes' he thought 'she would do well as my successor and Caption of me ship after I die'. Some would say it was that thought that condemned thousands of lives.

She turned her cold blazing eyes on him as he carried on walking to her in his slow pace. She calculated his every move, the expressions that ran over his body and emotions in his piercing emerald eyes.

He held out his right hand out to her beckoning her to take it, and not to be out done she slid her mirrored hand into his. He led her to a small grubby looking pub. To which he led her to a dark corner table and ordered them so ale.

The silence was comforting but was broken as he opened his moustache covered mouth and "What is your name lass?" he asked with a old English accent. "Wendy. But you will call me Nancy" she replied in a bitter cold emotionless voice. It struck just how cold she really was. It didn't put him off though, It only made him more sure than ever. " Now what do you want with him sir.?"

"Well. Nancy, to put it blunt I want you to join my crew and take over as Caption when I die." Anyone could tell that the answer he gave her was not what she had expected. A bitter smirk formed on her full lip as she nodded her head to him. They drank their ale in silence and left the small pub.

He took her to some shops as it was obvious that the only clothes she had were the ones on her back. He also brought her a small black pistol and a hand knife to which he strapped to her left thigh.

He then took her to most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

His ship.


End file.
